SIrin's first year
by Witch Of Crimson Fire
Summary: What if the harry potter story we all know and love had an added twist to it. That there was another to the story besides the boy who lived and he-who-must-not-be-named. What if it was a cursed child, a hated child, the child of death, The child of Lord Voldemort and a vampire queen. :Oh and i do not own harry potter j.k.rowling does and yes i did forget to add the credits. oops.


Chapter 1

Moonless Night

Voldemort's P.O.V

It was a moonless night as I walked through the familiar town of Godric Hollow and it appeared that there had been a skirmish between two of this town's many families.

Two of the most powerful families sadly. The Slayer's and the Silver's. I felt pity for whoever had to clean up this mess.

'**Which ever family wins'll still have hell from the ministry**.' I mentally laughed at the thought as I walk toward the center of town. The streets already covered with vampire and werewolf corpses.

'**Their blood looks swell on the old smooth face rock street.**' I thought as I lazily admired how the mixing blood and gore flooded the cracks in the street. I came to the center of town but stayed in the shadow of the building I was closest to.

It seemed to be an old shoe store. The sign on the window had something indicating a sale was to start soon. '**Too bad I don't wear shoes**.'

I apparated away from the town's center for a new location. The back yard of the Slayer's house. The house was more dead it seemed tonight. '**How odd****.**'

Nagini said she had two very special gifts for me and that it was important that I come to receive them. **'Where is she, she wasn't in town**.'

I reached out for the gate handle and I heard a gruff "**Open this door, ya damn bitch!**" Then a shattering of wood was heard just as a vampire female with long white hair was crashing through the only window on the fourth floor. "Nagini!" I called with fear gripping my heart as I watched her hit the ground with a silent thud. Next to land was the wolf (in his human form that is).

"**Why do you continue to run even though you know you will die like your offspring so stop running we both know how this night will end?**" the wolf man said as he lunged for her throat with his claw like nails, as a sent my killing curse.

Only two sounds could be heard next. Her gurgling cry in agony and the sound of two bodies hitting the ground. I knew she was gone, but I had to check.

I was devastated. But I did not cry out loud for my loss like a weaker man would. The wolf man said something about a child. I hurriedly entered the house.

I forgot how big this house was. I never asked how many vampires lived in this dark house. I went up the stair case to the first level and check the rooms. Then the second level and the third only one left. The fourth. Up the stairs I went. Ten doors left. I was getting excited. First door. Second door. Third door. Nothing. I heard a muffled cry coming through the forth so I entered slowly.

I saw a flash of yellow. "**Free me from your vampire magic, now Sethrow****.**" I demanded in a board tone. A scuttle from somewhere behind a baby crib, crawled a boy with white hair and pink purple eyes. "**How'd you kn-n-ow it was me?**" He sniffled.

I didn't answer Nagini's little brother. Another small whimper was heard. "**Where is it**?" New tears let themselves be known as he released his magical hold on me and went back behind the crib.

I heard a louder cry as the small vampire brought out a green bundle. The bottom right side was stained a darker color. "**I stopped the bleeding and all but I think she might be infected... I saw my sis die, I don't want to watch Sirin to die, too**." He sobbed quietly so as not to gather more attention to our location.

I have to ask. "**Why would she die, didn't you stop the bleeding, and how can she be infected shes vampire not human**." He shook his head furiously. "**No, she's a half breed. The others don't know that because the night they found out Nagini was pregnant she told them one of her late night snacks was intoxicated and she didn't remember which male was the father and none stepped forward to claim the baby. And that's how I knew who the father was. And I was like WOW, because I didn't even know she was even able to be impregnated by a mortal.**" To say I was in shock would be an understatement.

"**So who is the father Sethrow**." I asked with poison coated words. He was silent for a moment, just staring at me"**Y-Ya-You are, Voldemort, I'm so sorry**." He broke in to sobs as I took the small child from his dainty hands.

" **Sh-Sh-She w-wanted to tell you in person. She knew that if the elders found out, they'd have her burned. Sis may have been queen, but laws are laws. She was going to give Sirin to you tonight, but Mr. Silver's pack caught us off guard and their alpha, the dead guy outside, almost killed Sirin and killed sis. Oh and sis said something about how she couldn't wait to give you this. Said it was a gift.**"

Sethrow took a black bag the size of his hand out of his sweater pocket and put it in Sirin's blanket."**Now, please go. The suns coming up and the clan will return soon. Take them with you and disappear**."He said in a panic.

I said my good bye just as noise started up on the first floor and holding my gifts closer I apperated with a POP.


End file.
